KSI
Olajide "JJ" Olatunji Jr. (born ), better known as JJ or "KSI", is a British YouTuber mainly known for FIFA videos and comedic sketches. He has also played other games. KSI is in the top 30 most subscribed YouTube channels with over 17 million subscribers on his main channel and over 4 million on his second channel. He has also made music videos, books, has merchandise, and has appeared on other media platforms throughout his career. Personal life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England by Yinka & Jide Olatunji and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in Watford alongside his brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. He is one of the most successful YouTubers from the site with an estimated net worth of 5 million and an average 5.0 million views per video. Olatunji's overconfident and crazy personality means he sticks out in the FIFA YouTube community; and the humour in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race as well as other issues that is known in society. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his younger brother, Deji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer). He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana) but broke up with her in 2014. The two are secretly "going out" according to JJ's brother Deji. He has dated many girls though, along with his brother. He has now gotten a dog named ZoZo. 2017 Channel Blackout In 2017, KSI blacked out all of his social media accounts, including his YouTube channel. He deleted most of the channel's videos, going from over 800 videos to only a bit over 100. He also had 3 billion views but since dropped to 1 billion due to the deletion of his videos. KSI for around four months hadn't uploaded a single video which decreased his channel growth. He has expressed that the reason he did that was because he wanted a break from YouTube and wanted to do other things in life and be a better human being. In an interview with Keemstar, he said that he could've deleted more videos that he thought didn't fit but couldn't due to various reasons. In June 2017, four months after his last video was uploaded, he uploaded a video stating that he would be returning to making videos. A week later he uploaded a music video for a song called "Creature". On July 23, he talked to his YouTube audience for the first time where he said that he left YouTube because he wasn't enjoying it anymore and he wanted to start making content he enjoyed rather than content which is trending or what people want him to do as he did when he started YouTube. He explained that he did not like where YouTube was going, mainly shown by longer videos for high revenues and was glad for the people who understood where he is coming from and said he would return again soon. The video recieved a lot of likes and views in a short amount of time and the channel's subscriber and view growth skyrocketed once again following the announcement. A few months after his return, he retrieved all of his deleted videos and recieved all of his views back, now nearing 4 billion views. This has caused some people to believe he left YouTube, along with The Ultimate Sidemen for a short time, to promote his new songs and get his channel more attention. KSIOlajidebtHD | style = Gaming | join date = Jan 26, 2011 | vids = 700+ | status = Inactive | channel trailer = | most viewed video = | image = KSILOGO.png | other media = Instagram Website | username = KSIOlajidebtHD }} Olantunji has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on gaming, sketches vlogs, and occasionally music videos. His other channel is called KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads other games (primarily GTA V and other video games). This gaming channel is currently inactive, and it is unknown if JJ is going to upload on the channel. Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. The Ultimate Sidemen JJ helped form a group called the Ultimate Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL); they would add a seventh member (W2S) in 2014. On 4th August 2017 JJ tweeted out confirmed that he had chosen to leave the Sidemen, claiming to want to "move onto bigger things". Going in a diss track and video response feud, he left the Sidemen house and stayed in the Hollywood Hills with fellow popular YouTuber, RiceGum. He went back to the Sidemen house after him saying he can't stay in America for "personal reasons" shortly afterwards, with much approval from them, settling their differences amd getting back together. Friends KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: * ComedyShortsGamer (brother) * Ultimate Sidemen (former) ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros *RiceGum * Callux Subscriber Milestones For KSI'S Main Channel *KSI reached 1 million subscribers on December 23, 2012. *KSI reached 2 million subscribers on April 22, 2013. *KSI reached 3 million subscribers on August 5, 2013. *KSI reached 4 million subscribers on October 27, 2013. *KSI reached 5 million subscribers on February 11, 2014. *KSI reached 6 million subscribers on June 16, 2014. *KSI reached 7 million subscribers on September 30, 2014. *KSI reached 8 million subscribers on January 7, 2015. *KSI reached 9 million subscribers on April 5, 2015. *KSI reached 10 million subscribers on July 28, 2015. *KSI reached 11 million subscribers on November 2, 2015. *KSI reached 12 million subscribers on February 16, 2016. *KSI reached 13 million subscribers on June 5, 2016. *KSI reached 14 million subscribers on August 1, 2016. *KSI reached 15 million subscribers on November 13, 2016. *KSI reached 16 million subscribers on March 11, 2017. *KSI reached 17 million subscribers on August 26, 2017. Trivia *KSI made a game called KSI Unleashed. *He has met and/or collaborated with many stars in his videos. *KSI was a shy person growing up. *KSI is the most subscribed British YouTuber. *KSI's parents are Nigerian, but he considers himself to be British, as he has lived in UK for his whole life. *KSI is also the most subscribed Black YouTuber and the first Black person to receive the diamond play button. *His channel had a brief hiatus when he stopped uploaded videos in February 2017, and resumed uploads in June 2017. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views